Sooner Or Later
by ipekeroglu
Summary: ELAVAN STORY, read it if you love Elavan :) PLEASE READ & REVIEW (10 reviews for the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Okay, so I have a Twitter friend, Ebonimcfly and she had a dream about Elavan and she told me about it. I liked the plot of her dream so here I am, writing it...**

**Enjoy!**

Liz's POV  
I opened my eyes as I heard my phone ringing. I found myself on the sofa in my hotel room. Since I was shooting 'Killing Daddy' in Canada, I needed somewhere to stay.

'I probably fell asleep while watching Christmas movies.' I thought. I didn't know why but they always bored me.

I turned off my laptop and rubbed my eyes before I picked up my phone.

"Hello," I greeted sleepily. "Hi! Oh my God, did I wake you up?" the person who is on the phone asked. After a couple of seconds I recognized that it was Ariana.

"Yes but don't mind it," I said. "Kay... So how are you?" she asked. "Sleepy," I stated yawning. "Do you want me to call you later?" she offered. "No, no, no. It's okay," I said "Were you gonna tell me something?" I asked. "Oh, yes. I'm going to Boca tomorrow. Do you want anything from there?" she asked curiously. "No but I want you to come to Canada to see me after you finish having Christmas concerts and holiday parties," I said. We couldn't meet for a long time and it was upsetting me.

"I swear I will," she promised me. "Okay, love you Ari," I said. "Love you too Lizzie," she said then hung up. I was about to get up to change my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and saw Avan in front of me. "Avan!" I shouted and hugged him. He hugged back. I could stay like that for hours but we pulled away eventually.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you were here," I said as he got inside and I shut the door. "Well, I am here," he said. "I missed you," I stated. He smiled and said "Me too,".

He looked so hot with his messy ponytail. That was one of the reasons why I loved him way more than my own boyfriend.

Avan's POV (Earlier)  
I was scrolling through Twitter when I saw Liz's tweet saying: "Shooting a movie up here in Canada. Excited for you guys to see it, it's a crazy one.". I looked at the date and it said she tweeted it one day ago. I was gonna call her but I decided to surprise her since I was in Canada too. I had come here to see my family. I was with Zoey.

I sighed, Zoey was my girlfriend again but... I didn't wanna be with her because of my major crush on Liz. I just couldn't think about anyone but her.

I was so determined to ask her out when I broke up with Zoey but on the same day she told me that she started to date Mike. I didn't know what she liked about that dude.

"Hey," Zoey interrupted my thoughts. "Hey," I said. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Oh, just scrolling through Twitter," I said. "Anything important?" she asked. I nodded and said "Liz is here to shoot a movie,". "Oh," she said and looked down. 'It's the time. You can do it, you can break up with her again. Come on Avan, do it!' I encouraged myself.

I coughed before I started to the break-up talk.

"Zoey," I called for her. "Yes?" she responded. I took a deep breath and said "We need to talk about-" she cut me off "I know you wanna break up," she said. I was shocked. How did she know that?

"How'd you know?" I asked curiously. "When you talk about Liz, your eyes always get brighter but when you talk to me, I can see the disappointment in your eyes," she explained. Was it that obvious?

"Yes, I wanna break up because I really like Liz and I wanna be with her," I said. I could see the sadness in her face.

"Do you want me to go back to my house?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

She nodded and went to her room to start packing.

*Line Break*

I knocked Liz's room's door and waited her to open it.

She opened it and shouted "Avan!" as she saw me then hugged me and I hugged her back. I could smell her amazing perfume.

We pulled away and I got in. "Oh my God, I didn't know you were here," she said and shut the door. "Well, I am here," I stated. She looked at me in the eyes and said "I missed you,". I smiled and said "Me too,".

I sat on her bed and looked at her again. She was standing in the middle of the room doing nothing but looking at me. "So, how's your movie shooting going?" I asked.

"You better get excited to see it, it's a great movie named Killing Daddy!" she said excitedly then sat on the bed right next to me. Her eyes were glued to mine and I couldn't even move. I didn't know what to say, or how to behave...

I made myself believe that it wasn't the time to tell her my feelings. But she was irresistible.

I needed to go before I kiss her because she had a boyfriend and I couldn't kiss a girl who had a boyfriend; I wasn't a jerk.

I got out of her hotel room without saying anything.

Liz's POV  
I called Ariana to bare my soul. She picked up and greeted me "Hi Liz!". "I need to tell you something," I told her immediately. "Okay. Tell me," she said. I sighed and said "Right after you hung up, Avan came to visit me-" she cut me off "Oh my God, you're kidding!".

I rolled my eyes and said "No I'm not kidding Ariana. I'm serious, and please don't cut me off again,".

"Kay, I'm sorry... Continue then," she said curiously. I continued "We talked about my movie for a couple of minutes then there was a long silence. Then he just went away without saying a word,".

"Really?!" Ariana asked. "Yes," I said. Both of us didn't talk for a couple of minutes then I couldn't help and started crying.

"Liz... don't cry please," Ariana said. "How could I not cry Ariana?! He just left!" I shouted. I was so mad and upset at the same time.

"Don't think like that, be positive. Maybe he forgot something in his house and-" I cut her off "Ariana we both know that it's not true!" I shouted and sobbed hysterically.

Avan's POV  
I couldn't believe what I had done. I. Left. Liz. Alone. In. Her. Hotel. Room! I had to compensate this BIG mistake so I decided to go to her set to apologize.

I took my phone and googled 'Killing Daddy' and found some information about it but I couldn't find where it shot, instead I found its production assistants and one of them was my acquaintance. Luckily, I had his number so I called him.

He picked up and greeted "Hello?". "Hi Spencer, it's me, Avan. Whats's up?"I asked. **(A/N: Spencer ****Swindon is the real production assistant. Resource: IMDb)**

"Oh, hi Avan. I'm fine, just in the set of Liz's new movie," he said and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Hey, do me a fovor. Tell me where you shoot the movie so I can come there and apologize to Liz," I said quickly.

"Oh, okay," he said and gave me the address.

**Okay I didn't plan this to be a multi-chapter but it looks like it's going to be :) 10 reviews for the new chapter. Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I literally have nothing to say...**

**Enjoy!**

Ariana's POV  
"Liz, please stop crying right now, or I'll come here!" I said, really meaning that. "Don't be unrealistic Ari," Liz said between sobs. "Don't blame me, I'm doing my best to reassure you," I said.

She calmed down eventually. "Thanks for listening to me sob, I really needed to be in someone's presence," she said and chuckled slightly. I smiled and said "What are best friends for?". "Awww, I love you Ari," she said kind of happily. "Love you too, Lizzie," I said and hung up.

The first thing I did after I hung up on Liz was calling Avan to learn all the details.

I dialed his number as Nathan came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around to face him. He smiled, I smiled. We were about to kiss when Avan picked up and said "Hey Ari,". I groaned and forced myself to act like nothing happened.

"Hi Avan," I greeted him. "Hey, do you know why Liz isn't picking up her phone? I tried to call her at least ten times but she didn't answer. She's not in the set of her movie either," he said quickly.

"Wait, are you in the set right now?" I asked surprised. How did he find the address?

"Yeah," he said in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you... Never mind, if you tell me what happened exactly then I will tell you why Liz isn't answering her phone," I said. He sighed and said "I broke up with Zoey because..." he stopped suddenly. "I'm listening," I stated, implying him to continue.

He sighed and said "I like Liz... a lot... more than Zoey... so I broke up with her". I wanted to squeal like a psychopat.

Nathan realized my extremely happy expression and looked at me weirdly. I shrugged snd mouthed 'I'm happy'. He chuckled.

"Ari, you there?" Avan asked. I had totally forgotten that I was on the phone, talking to Avan.

"Yeah, I am... I have to tell you something," I said. I decided to tell him that Liz liked him, too.

Avan's POV  
"Tell me," I said. Ariana took a deep breathe and said "Liz kinda likes you too,". I was speechless for a while. Liz liked me too? That explained why she wasn't answering her phone due to the fact that I left her alone in her hotel room.

What had I done? I forced myself to not kiss her and got out of her hotel room. But maybe if I did kiss her, she would have told me that she had feelings for me, too.

I had ruined everything.

"Please tell me that you're not kidding," I said, praying she won't say 'I'm kidding'. "I'm not kidding," Ariana said. Yup, I was the happiest person alive at that moment.

"Thank God!" I said, my voice cracking because of my happiness. Ariana chuckled as two guys arguing caught my attention. I came closer to them and recognized that one of them was my acquaintance, Spencer.

"I have to go now, thank you so much for everything," I said to Ariana and hung up.

"What?.. that's the money I got? Seriously man, my manager told me it would be a lot more. If you want me to do my job nicely you have to pay me more," said the guy with light brown hair who was shouting at Spencer.

"Look if you don't like your payment then you can quit. There's nothing I can do. You also have to find a better manager who will inform you better next time. And you know what?! You're not the only one in this set. We have other actors too, makeup artists, costume designers, camera operators and more. If everyone wanted to get more money then we wouldn't shoot this movie," Spencer said calmly.

I was watching them as if I was watching a movie.

"You know what?! I don't care about your movie! I quit! Let's see if you can find someone to replace me that quick," he yelled, getting out of the set as Spencer saw me and came to me.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound calm. "Hi," I greeted.

"What was his role?" I asked curiously after a while. He sighed and said "He was supposed to kiss Liz,". That was a golden opportunity for me.

"You know, I can play his role if you can't find any other actors," I said. Spencer's face literally lighted up. He looked at me in the eyes. "Avan, would you really do this?" he asked seriously. I nodded; I would do anything to kiss Liz.

"This is going to be great, everyone ships you two together! It'll be like... Beck and Jade's return!" Spencer said excitedly.

It was going to be like Beck and Jade's return... I loved it.

**I know it's a little short but I have no time...**

**Anyways, what do you think about it? I need to get at least ten reviews for the next chapter. **


End file.
